The purpose of the invention was to provide films for the production of membranes for acoustic applications which have a high elastic modulus and a high heat distortion temperature and also as far as possible consist of a polymer which is soluble in a halogen-free solvent. In addition, these membranes should exhibit good speech intelligibility and enable the reproduction of music in good quality and adequate volume and exhibit high mechanical stability at high temperature.